Living in a Coma
by Jokess
Summary: A horrible accident leaves Ash feeling like he's living in a coma. And, try as they might, his friends can't help. But, maybe the help of a rival is enough to life Ash out of his misery.


Jokess- This story has been in my head, in some form or another, for maybe two years now. I never intended to write any of it, but then I fell in love with Comashipping and the story came together and now it won't stop bugging me. ~_~ So, I hope you enjoy and I hope I update. XD

**Pikabits**

Team Rocket was up to their usual tricks. Thanks to their latest robot, a big black round thing that sort of resembled a Cleffa, Infernape and Staraptor had been stolen and locked away somewhere. Worse yet, the robot was protected against both Pikachu's electric attacks and Buisel and Piplup's water attacks. Even combining both electricity and water had failed thus far.

"Is that all you got twerp?" Jessie taunted, laughing mockingly.

Gritting his teeth, Ash shouted his reply. "I'll show you what I've got! Now, Torterra, I choose you!"

With a red glow, Torterra appeared on the open field, which was now scarred and slightly blackened by the fight. "Now Torterra, use Rock Climb."In reply, the large tortoise pokemon cried out before rushing at the robot as it used Rock Climb. For a moment, it looked like the attack had worked as the round robot lost its balance and started tilting over. Ash had time to start a victory yell when a hydraulic screech stopped him mid way. "Torterra, watch out!" he called as the robot gained its balance an righted itself, almost squashing his pokemon underneath it.

"That's what you get for counting your Pokemon eggs before they hatch." Meowth said with a laugh as he pressed several controls that resulted in Torterra being tossed on his back.

Growling, Ash had Torterra, who was more or less stuck on his back, return. "Pikachu, are you ready for another shot?"

"Pika!" the electric mouse replied before running in front of his friend and trainer.

"All right, Pikachu, use Iron Tail."

As Pikachu ran toward Team Rocket then jumped in the air to start his attack, Ash heard Team Rocket laugh and scoff as they prepared to swat his friend away. However, before he could tell Pikachu to dodge, the robot's middle started glowing a deep red, then, the metal melted and Infernape and Staraptor appeared. "You two are all right!" Ash exclaimed before seeing that Infernape was badly hurt and the last of its Blaze was wearing off.

"What happened?" he asked, then glaring at the top of the robot where Team Rocket was, Ash yelled. "What did you do to my Pokemon?""We didn't do that." James replied.

"Yeah, as much as we may have wanted to." Meowth added on with a snicker.

Still not convinced, Ash looked to Pikachu to see if he had the answer. However, his friend, who had stopped his attack when Infernape and Staraptor appeared, looked as confused as Ash felt.

Now looking to Inernape, Ash saw it staggering toward him, Staraptor watching Team Rocket closely. Seeing the look, Staraptor started 'explaining.'

"That's so brave!" Meowth said with a sniffle. "Staraptor says Inernape told it to attack until its Blaze was activated. Staraptor didn't want to, but Infernape said it was the only way, and that it could handle the attack."

Hearing this, Ash said nothing as he looked to Infernape, proud of his pokemon but worried all the same. "You deserve a good rest Infernape." Ash said, unaware that Team Rocket had all turned away so their tears would not be noticed. "So, return, you too Staraptor." As he spoke, Ash brought returned his two pokemon.

At this moment, Team Rocket's attention returned to the battle. "Hey!" Jessie exclaimed seeing that the two pokemon they had stolen were gone. "You can't do that! We stole those pokemon fair and square, bring them back out right now!"

"That's not going to happen! Now, Pikachu, use volt tackle!"

Hearing Pikachu's consent, Ash watched as Team Rocket scrambled for a minute. Then, once again, they all laughed. "What's so funny?" Ash demanded.

"Well, you see." Meowth started. "We knew you were going to send Pikachu at as like that, and we're ready for it.."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Instead of replying in words, Meowth pressed a large red button on a control he had taken from seemingly nowhere.

For a moment, nothing happened, then the ground began to shake and rupture. "What have you done?" Ash shouted as a bright white light started glowing from directly under Pikachu. In seconds, the bright light enveloped his friend, hiding him from view.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled, unaware that Team Rocket had retreated from the blinding light, because they knew something was horribly amiss.

Not knowing what was happening, Ash kept yelling Pikachu's name, not even aware that Brock and Dawn were both physically restraining them. Hell, he hadn't even been aware they were near for a while. They had both been very quiet, trying to strategize.

After another moment, Ash's yell was gobbled up by the sound of an explosion. Blinding white light consumed the area, causing Dawn and Brock to shade their eyes and let go of Ash. That didn't matter though because the three of them were blown back by the force of the explosion.

It took a full minute or two for Ash, Dawn and Brock to recover their eyesight. Their ears were still ringing, so not even Ash knew he was still shouting Pikachu's name. However, even his shouting stopped as he saw the carnage that Team Rocket had caused.

"Ash, are you okay?" Dawn asked, still unable to believe what she was seeing.

Mute, his node bleeding, Ash shook violently several times before vomiting his lunch onto the ground.

"Ash?" Dawn asked again, this time sounding really scared

Adding to Dawn's worried query, Brock said, "Can you hear us Ash?"

While Ash hadn't gone deaf, he couldn't really here Dawn or Brock. Sure, he knew they were saying something, and were almost definitely worried about him, but he could barely tell since every fiber of his being was screaming in denial, blocking out all sounds.

Of course, not hearing wasn't a problem. It was what he saw that was horrible. It was what he saw that made him wish he were blind. At the same time, he couldn't turn away, it was as if someone were forcing him to look. Forcing him to see what remained of his oldest and best friend.

"Pikachu, no." was all Ash could say in reply as he vomited again, unable to not see Pikachu's remains. To not see the blood and gore spattered everywhere. And, worst of all, to not see half of Pikachu's head laying barely five feet away, burnt but still recognizable with its one torn ear and one lifeless black eye.

TO BE CONTINUED

Jokess- Yeah, that's right, Pikach is dead. Blown into Pikabits. That makes you just have to READ AND REVIEW right!


End file.
